Halcón Mensajero
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: "¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME EMPAREJEN CON IDIOTAS!" "¡Hawky nos ayudará con esto!" "¿Kataang? ¿Maiko?" "...así que mientras Hawky busca más cartas, hacemos lo que nos hayan pedido en ellas…" "¡Anota eso!" ¿Quieres que Aang y sus amigos hagan lo que quieras? ¡Envía tus pedidos por review y el equipo Avatar los cumplirá! -¡Dejen de enviar hasta que avise!-
1. ¡A volar, Hawky!

_Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece :3, y la idea salió del fic "Buzón de pedidos de Hiimeko03" (doy créditos por si acaso)_

¡Hola mis lectores! ¡Llegó Nieve con un proyecto tan difícil para ella de escribir, que lo publicará por completo pronto! Ajajaja mentira xD sólo es una idea que gracias a otro fic que vi, decidí hacerlo para ustedes. Es muy diferente la forma en la que lo haré (muuuuy diferente) pero ya pondré aquí y en los diálogos de los personajes la mitad de la idea y las instrucciones, y abajo al final lo demás. ¿Se entiende?

Lo primero que deben de saber es: que son pedidos, preguntas y retos que les mandarán por review y llegará al equipo avatar por el halcón mensajero (Hawky). Piensen bien lo que pedirán y revisen anteriores reviews por si acaso, para no hacer lo mismo. Y creo que ya con el título saben de qué se trataba, ¿eh?

¡Todos pueden pedir! ¡TODOS! Sólo anunciaré que ya que serán muchos (lo sé), no aceptaré de Guests (lo haré si se ponen nombre :3) y actualizaré cada dos semanas o mes, para que pueda escribir mejor los pedidos cumplidos. ¡Y serán 5 pedidos en cada capítulo! Pondré lo mejor para el principio xD. ¡Y está ambientado después de la Búsqueda! Aang tiene (1)15, Katara 17, Sokka 18, Toph 15 y Zuko creo que 18 e.e

Ok! Ahora sí, empieza!

* * *

_**.Halcón Mensajero.**_

_By: Nieve Taisho._

Capítulo 1, _¡A volar, Hawky!_

* * *

—¡Chicooooooosssss! ¡No van a creer estoooo!—anunció un muy emocionado Sokka, llegando al Dragón de Jazmín, la famosa tienda de té en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Su hermana Katara bajó la taza de té de sus labios, para sonreírle a su hermano. Hace tiempo (mucho, pero mucho tiempo) que no lo veía. Después de lo ocurrido con la búsqueda de la madre de Zuko, y tanto trabajo con los planes para fundar "la utopía" de Aang.

Sokka llegó corriendo, y por el cansancio de correr (poco ejercicio al día), se tomó de un trago el té de su hermana. Ella alzó una ceja.

Aang soltó una risita. Sokka jamás cambiaría, y aunque no sabían porqué Sokka unió al equipo Avatar de nuevo, quería descubrir lo que su amigo de seguro planeaba.

Toph chocó las palmas con Sokka. Ella se emocionó cuando recibió la carta de su amigo, estaba en su Academia, y cuando se la leyeron, les gritó a sus _lily-livers_ de estudiantes para que practicaran en casa; que ella viajaría por unos días. Le encantó que en la carta dijera _"¡Quiero los traseros del equipo Avatar en el Dragón de Jazmín!"_, porque le alegró mucho el día.

Zuko no quitó la sonrisa de su cara. También estaba contento. Muy, pero _muy_ contento. Tenía a su madre, un nuevo (para él) padre, una hermanita y su amada prometida (sí, se casarán) Mai. ¿Y cómo no se alegraría al recibir una carta para que el equipo Avatar se reuniera de nuevo? Un año sin verse (exceptuando que siempre ve a Aang y a Katara en reuniones), es mucho para estos amigos.

Pero Sokka era el más entusiasmado. Les diría porqué los reunió aquí, y al ver a Iroh servirle una tacita de té, se sentó y extendió sobre la mesa un pergamino en blanco, tinta y un pincel. Katara lo miró pidiendo explicación, y Sokka, emocionado, sonrió.

—Queridos amigos, los reuní aquí para volver a los viejos tiempos. Divertirnos juntos y pasarla bien, con esto—señaló el pergamino—. Se estarán preguntando por qué el pergamino en blanco…

—¡Ya me sonaba a un papel! Perfecto, nos reunimos y hay un papel. _Odio _los papeles, no sé, me suenan a mucho trabajo, sin ofender a Pies Ligeros y Flamita Ardiente—los apodados fruncieron el ceño, pero sonrieron, extrañaban sus apodos—. Pero ve al grano, me aburro—la maestra tierra se acomodó mejor en su silla, extendiendo los brazos en un bostezo de aburrimiento.

Sokka rió: —De acuerdo. ¿Ustedes saben que tenemos _fans_?—preguntó.

Todos se miraron entre sí, exceptuando a Toph, quien se paró de la silla con energía y orgullo. —¿De qué hablas, idiota? ¡Soy la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos! ¡Obviamente tendré _fans_! ¡Todos me aman!—Toph volvió a desplomarse en su silla, sonriendo con satisfacción—. Es increíble que preguntes eso. En este grupo—señaló la mesa—, soy la _más_ amada y _favorita_ de los fans de todo este mundo. Sin ofender de nuevo, chicos, pero aman mi _encanto _y control de la tierra—chasqueó los dedos en señal de _¡tómenlo!_

—¿Encanto?—repitió Sokka—. ¡¿ENCANTO?! ¡¿TÚ Y ENCANTO EN LA MISMA ORACIÓN?!—escupió, imposible de creerlo—. Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?—silencio—. ¡¿VERDAD?!

Toph le tiró una piedrita en la frente. La cual, se quedó ahí atascada.

—Continúo. Todos tenemos fans, y ya que hemos visto que está cesando eso, ya no nos buscan como antes y estamos perdiendo popularidad por tanto trabajo y planes del "sueño" de Aang, quería complacer a nuestros amantes de la aventura… con algo que llamo: _Halcón mensajero_—dijo Sokka, alabando su genial idea.

Silencio.

Sokka bufó: —¿Recuerdan a Hawky? ¡Él nos ayudará con esto! Me explico—silbó, y por la ventana entró el famoso halcón de Sokka, posándose en el brazo extendido de su amo—, Enviaremos un pergamino a todas las naciones (especialmente a los dueños de cada una, ósea, Zuko, mi papá o Pakku, el rey Kuei, Bumi o Aang), que sean anunciados en ellas, para que un fan de cada una le entregue un pergamino a Hawky que el dueño de la nación le dará. Obviamente, serán muchos, y ya hablé con todos para ordenar las cartas, y a los fans. Serán cinco días de búsqueda y entrega para Hawky, así que mientras Hawky busca más cartas, hacemos lo que nos hayan pedido en ellas…

—Espera—lo detuvo Toph—, ¿Hacer los que nos piden? ¿De qué se trata esto? ¡Creí que sería contestar cartas de fans locos!—se quejó ella, haciendo que los demás le dieran la razón.

—En eso tiene razón Toph, Sokka. ¿A qué te refieres con _pedidos_?—preguntó Aang curioso.

Sokka acomodó en pergamino con su otra mano, y apoyó a Hawky en su hombro para mayor comodidad. —Los fans piden acción, romance y aventuras, y le daremos eso. Porque es preferible que escribir y escribir, ¿o no?—concordó Sokka—. Lo que sea. Sabrán que realizamos los pedidos porque nos _ven_. ¿De qué forma? Contraté algunas personas que nos ayudan en eso, es decir; dibujarán (mejor que yo…), escribirán y les responderán a los fans, para que no tengamos que hacerlo nosotros. Despreocúpense, me encargué de todo.

Katara alzó una mano, aún inconclusa con la "idea" de Sokka. —Déjame entender: Tenemos fans que extrañan todo lo que hacemos juntos, y para que puedan volver a _amarnos_ (según tú), ¿les cumpliremos cualquier cosa que pidan para que sientan y "vean" que seguimos en los viejos tiempos? ¿Es eso?—Sokka aplaudió y asintió con emoción—. Ah, para mí está bien. No se ve tan difícil. Preguntas y pedidos, es fácil.

—Sigo confundido—escucharon quejarse a Zuko—, pero, si les tenemos que cumplir cosas y responder preguntas… ¿no hay reglas ni nada? ¿Ni condiciones siquiera?—preguntó, haciendo que Aang señalara a Sokka como si le diera la razón a Zuko para que respondiera.

Sokka rodó los ojos: —Bien, yo no tenía pensado poner _reglas_, pero si _Zukito bonito_ quiere unas…

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

—Oh, cabecita de carne, te extrañaba…—suspiró Toph quitándose una lagrimita—, ese apodo… ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?—Katara no pudo evitar reírse y Zuko alzó una ceja. Katara siempre se reía de las bromas hacia Zuko.

—Se me salió ese, ¿genial, no?—rió Sokka, dándole codazos a Toph—Como sea, ¿qué quieren de reglas? Para escribirlas aquí y ya saben… mandarlas… lo que sea.

Katara, como toda madre sobreprotectora y responsable (y muy pronto prometida de Aang) levantó la mano: —Anota: no responderemos preguntas sobre… _eso_… ¿de acuerdo? Nadie aquí responderá _eso_.

Toph resopló sonriendo. Sokka escribió eso después de haber empezado con la invitación.

Aang fue el siguiente: —Si nos piden combates de control o a cuerpo, ¿podemos?

Toph aplaudió. —¡Anota eso!

Sokka asintió.

—No cumpliremos pedidos de asesinato o violación, ni "besos de engaño"—dijo Zuko, para ser interrumpido por Sokka:

—¿"Besos de engaño"?

—Sí, ¿no sabes que nuestros fans ya nos tienen como _parejas_ a la mayoría?—preguntó Zuko, haciendo que Katara se sonrojara con Aang, y Toph resoplara con frustración—. Eso es para que, por ejemplo, yo no bese a Katara o lo que sea… ni que lo fuera a hacer, tranquilo, Aang—rió Zuko. Aang asintió.

—Espera, ¿parejas?—Aang comenzó a divagar—Katara y yo ya somos pareja… Zuko y Mai también… ¿a quienes más?—preguntó, pasando la mirada por sus amigos.

En eso, Iroh llegó para servir más té, respondiendo: —Yo me enteré de eso. Está en los folletos de las obras de teatro sobre ustedes. Algo sobre _shippings_ o _yo apoyo a esta y esta_…

Toph se levantó, furiosa, haciendo que el suelo temblara un poco y todos sostuvieran tus tazas de té.

—¡Ya sé! ¡YA SÉ!—ella se apoyó en la mesa con fuerza, provocando que todos se echaran hacia atrás por temor—. ¡Sokka! ¡Los idiotas que escuchamos hablando de _Kataang_ y _Maiko_… o eso entendí!—Sokka chasqueó los dedos en afirmación—. ¿Es eso verdad? ¡Qué _asco_ de nombres…!

—No, espera. Toph, sé que significan…—Sokka escribió en el pergamino de invitación—. _Pueden pedir que pase cualquier cosa entre las parejas __Kataang__, __Maiko__ y otras, para su entretenimiento, pero sin recurrir a cosas muy íntimas_—dejó de escribir, para comenzar a explicar—: _Kataang_ es la pareja de mi hermana y el calvo, _Maiko _es la de Zuko y Mai, y… eh… ¿Cuáles otras?

—Juntan las iniciales o primeras sílabas de los nombres… siento náuseas—Toph puso muecas de querer vomitar.

—Tomen—Iroh les tendió un folleto viejo—, éste es uno de los folletos de sus obras, me lo traje para que los vieran… pero se me olvidó dárselos. Jeje, y sé que no les gustan las obras sobre ustedes…—razonó Iroh riendo.

Todos vieron el folleto, y Toph bufó.

Katara se tapó la cara con las manos, roja. Aang se rascó la nuca apenado. Zuko se quedó mirando el folleto. Sokka se sonrojó como tonto y Toph seguía bufando.

—¿Qué demonios dice ahí?—silencio. Toph enfureció—¿Qué? ¿Ahora no me dirán?—se cruzó de brazos molesta.

Sokka suspiró y se le acercó, para susurrarle algo al oído.

Toph abrió los ojos como platos y su cara se tornó roja hasta el cabello.

—No dice eso… no puede ser…

—Sí lo dice, Toph—Sokka se tomó la cara con una mano, sin creérselo aún, deseando que fuera un sueño—. Juntaron nuestros nombres, Toph. ¡Los juntaron! ¡ESPÍRITUS! ¡Y hasta el mío con el de Yue…! Eso no molesta tanto… ¡pero igual! ¡Hasta con Suki, Toph, SUKI! Trágame tierra, Toph.

—Me vale el de Suki porque tú y ella rompieron. El de Yue me parece mejor, ¿pero el mío? ¡¿MI NOMBRE Y EL TUYO?! ¡KATARA!—Toph tomó a la nombrada por la solapa del cuello de su camisa, desesperada—. ¡NUESTROS NOMBRES, KATARA! ¡MÁTAME, AHÓGAME, AYÚDAME A SUICIDARME, LO QUE SEA! ¡Me… quiero… moriiiiirrrrr!—Toph cayó al piso, como _derrotada_.

—Eh… Toph…—Katara se acomodó el cuello de su camisa—No es para tanto…

—¿Qué no es para tanto, Katara? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me _emparejaron_ con _tu_ hermano! ¡TU HERMANO! ¡ESTO… PARA MÍ… ES… 42 A 2…!—Toph se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrada.

—¿42 a 2? ¿Quién fue el primero…?—preguntó inútilmente Sokka.

—Cállate.

—Oh, Toph, _todo_ el mundo te empareja con mi hermano… _hasta yo_—Katara susurró esto bien bajito, sonriéndole a Aang—. Deja el drama, ¿ahora quién es la Reina del Drama, ah?—sonrió, victoriosa. _Agradezco a los fans, desde mi alma_.

—Usted siempre será la Reina, _su alteza_—se arrodilló Toph, con sonrisa socarrona.

Katara se enojó, ahora sí, las pagaría. Sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a los demás, para que le siguieran el juego: —¡Yo soy _fanática_ del _Tokka_! ¡Por los espíritus! ¡_Los adoro_!—y ella comenzó a pegar grititos como_ fangirl_ emocionada.

Sokka y Toph pegaron gritos desgarradores, abrazándose como si Azula hubiera matado a Aang. _Totalmente, claro._

—¡Sokka, dame tu _autógrafo_!—rogó Aang. Sokka puso cara de asco.

—¡Toph, _te amo_!—siguió Zuko. Sokka frunció el ceño disgustado, y Toph sólo pudo separarse de Sokka, crear un balde de de tierra y vomitar dentro de él.

—Mátenlo…—rogaba Toph con la cabeza dentro del balde de tierra.

—Paren de esto, idiotas, nos estamos saliendo del tema. Ya sabemos eso del… agh… _Tokka_… _Kataang_ y _Maiko _y muchas más que vendrán—dijo Sokka—, pero sigamos con las bobas reglas. Y gracias Zuko por esa última—Zuko asintió. Sokka continuó—. ¿Otras reglas más, _por favor_?

Toph sacó su cabeza del balde, lo destruyó, le hizo una seña a Zuko y éste lo quemó, Katara apagó el fuego y Aang disolvió el humo.

—Yo tengo una: _No_ se unirán parejas que ya se separaron. Porque es estúpido. Y me da igual todo eso, no digan _nada_, porque me asqueé—Toph se sentó en una silla, pidió agua y al tomarla, exhaló feliz—. Y otra: Si me piden combates cuerpo a cuerpo, los acepto, o patear traseros, también. ¡Pero si me piden ennoviarme a un idiota, no lo haré! No perderé orgullo, ni dignidad—agregó, decidida.

Katara sonrió, ideando algo.

—¿Y si es con…?

—¡CÁLLATE O TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

—Bieeen. ¿Otras más?—pidió Sokka, calmando a Toph con palmaditas en el hombro y obligándola a sentarse.

—Tengo una: No traeremos a Azula ni a ningún enemigo que tenga fanáticos, porque es peligroso… después de lo sucedido con la madre de Zuko…—a Katara le dio un escalofrío—, pero si a los viejos amigos. ¡Y esto, esto! ¡Si nos piden que cantemos, o actuemos, o lo que sea, lo haremos! ¡Será tan divertido, Toph…!

Aang tuvo que detener la daga de tierra que Toph le lanzó a Katara, para evitar una muerte.

—¡Toph!

—Ush, Katara, tenía que hacerlo. Eres tan… femenina. Y eso me estresa.

—Diré todas las reglas y unas más antes de que se maten, locas: No responderemos preguntas sobre sexo, o lo haremos. Podemos combatir y pelear, pero amistosamente. No cumpliremos pedidos de uhhhh violación… o asesinato, ni besitos traicioneros. No se unirán parejas que terminaron (gracias Toph), y _no pueden_ pedirle a Toph que sea novia de idiotas. Pueden pedir que algunos canten, bailen o actúen, como quieran. Y por último: No podemos revelar demasiada información sobre los planes de Aang de su utopía de ensueño, no podemos cumplir pedidos de comenzar guerras, ni atacar gente inocente, Aang puede ir al mundo espiritual si lo piden, pero no puede entrar en estado Avatar. ¿Algo más?—pidió Sokka, viendo cómo todos se quedaban en silencio.

—Quedó bastante claro. Muy bien, Sokka, ¿y ahora qué?—preguntó Katara, al ver el pergamino con la invitación y las reglas.

—Lo siguiente sería… enviarlo—dijo Sokka.

—Termina de escribir entonces—dijo Katara.

—Si faltan más reglas anotaré luego.

—¿Llamamos a los demás?—preguntó Aang.

—Ésa es otra de las reglas, podemos llamar a quien nos pidan.

—Es tedioso, Cabeza de Carne. Traigamos por lo menos a los amigos esos de Pies Ligeros y tu papá con su amigo, no sé.

—¡Esos son todos, prácticamente!

—Da igual.

Sokka termina de escribir y enrolla el pergamino, baja a Hawky de su hombro y mete la carta en su contenedor, para hacerle unas señas al halcón, y que éste salga volando por la ventana.

Todo queda en silencio.

Aang mira a Katara, ella a Sokka, él a Zuko, él a Toph, ella a nadie y Iroh se ríe un poco.

—Chicos, ¿quieren pastel? Los veo muy incómodos y hambrientos—preguntó Iroh con aire tranquilo. Los chicos suspiraron.

—Lo mejor sería comer… estoy hambriento y en cuanto lleguen las cartas, lo haremos sin quejas, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Sokka, con lo último hacia Toph. La chica ciega bufó.

—Como sea—Toph se estiró en la silla y apoyó sus pies en la mesa.

—A mí me parece una manera fantástica de volver a los viejos tiempos, ¿o no Katara?—le preguntó el Avatar a su novia, feliz.

—Por mí está bien. Ojalá te pidan vestirte femenina, Toph—sonrió Katara, deseando que eso pase.

—Me estresas—la calló Toph. Katara bajó los pies de Toph de la mesa.

—Ojalá no pidan que bese a Katara… sé que hay fanáticos de una pareja conmigo y ella…—rogó Zuko mirando al techo, temeroso.

—¿_Zutara_?—preguntó Toph con sorna.

—Zuta… ¡¿QUÉ?!—Aang… bueno, explotó.

—¡No, Aang, espera! ¡Ni que me gustara!—lo trató de detener Katara.

—Quiero ver eso—le dijo Sokka a Toph.

—Será emocionante—rió la maestra tierra.

—¡Aang, basta! ¡Hay parejas contigo y _Toph_!

—¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡NO SOPORTO QUE ME EMPAREJEN CON IDIOTAS!

—También con Zuko…

—¡VÁLLANSE AL DIABLO!

—Te llamaré cuando Hawky regrese—le dijo Sokka, antes de escuchar el portazo de la ida de su amiga y el terremoto que duró seis segundos de ira.

Iroh le sirvió pastel a Sokka, viendo como Zuko tenía a Aang encima, y Katara jalándolo.

—¿Crees que es buena idea eso del halcón?—le preguntó él a Sokka, indeciso.

—Todos aman los viejos tiempos, lo sé.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¿Les gusta la idea? ¡Agradezco de nuevo la idea de Hiimeko03! Es muy ingeniosa, enserio. ¡Es del fandom de Demashitaa! PPGZ. Jeje :3_

_Bueno, Sokka explicó la mayoría de las instrucciones. ¿Entienden? Esas son todas las reglas, y pueden pedir lo que sea. Pidan lo que quieran y lo que Sokka dijo que se podía. Pero no lo que él dijo no xD. Otra regla: No pueden volver a Aang, Sokka o Zuko sus esclavos sexuales xD. Pero pueden preguntarle a Toph y/o a Kat acerca de los cólicos durante la menstruación xD (gracias a GirlBender por eso xD). _

_Manden los pedidos o preguntas por review. Lo que sea. ¿Piden beso entre Tokka? Adaskjdksadjks siiiii. ¿Piden matrimonio Kataang? Adjhsakdhas aun nooooo. ¿Piden combates? Siiii. ¿Piden que Toph sea femenina por un día? SIIIII. ¿Piden Toko, Taang, Zutara? Nooooo xD ¡Lo que sea! Y sean creativos, piensen mucho. Sé que ustedes se pasan y adoro eso xD_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo! ;3_

_Nie._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Avatar la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece :3, y la idea salió del fic "Buzón de pedidos de Hiimeko03" (doy créditos por si acaso)_

¡Ya volvi! Y es impresionante cómo escribí esto en dos días xD

¡Muchas gracias a todos por los pedidos! Anuncio: elegí **algunos** para que el team Avatar los haga. Pero los que no elegí, igual ellos los leerán y tendrán una opinión acerca de ese pedido :3

Lamento no elegir los que **deberían** salir, pero no tendría sentido esto ya que **una** parejita no están juntos aún y se perdería la magia(?. Pero enserio, lo siento :c

¡Bueno, ya! Lean y diviértanse viendo las locuras xD

* * *

Capítulo 2.

* * *

—Gracias por venir, Toph. Te prometo que no será por mucho…

—Cierra la boca.

—Pero…

—¡Que te calles!—alzó una mano en advertencia—Sólo vengo porque no tengo nada que hacer. Así que pórtate bien y no me hagas enojar.

Sokka asintió y la invitó a sentarse. Siguió su mirada unos segundos a las pisadas de su amiga, pero al mirar un microsegundo _su retaguardia_, parpadeó y cerró la puerta.

Todos estaban de vuelta en la tienda de té, y ésta vez, con más amigos.

Ty Lee, Mai, Harú y Suki habían sido invitados, cuando Sokka leyó los pedidos de invitación.

Pero los demás, los leería ahora.

—¡Muy bien todos! Primero que todo, gracias por venir, espero nos divirtamos y pasemos tiempo juntos como los viejos…

—¡Cállate Sokka y empieza ya!

—Gracias a ti también Toph, eres tan _delicada_.

—Cállese ya.

—Bien, podemos empezar. ¿Cuál pergamino leemos primero, Katara?—preguntó Sokka, con ganas de ahorcar a la maestra tierra.

Katara sonrió y tomó un pergamino. En éste se leía: _Pedido 1, __**Emilia-Romagna**_. Se lo tendió a Sokka y él lo abrió.

—Excelente. Éste es de _Emilia-Romagna_, y dice: ¡_Me ENCANTÓ LA IDEA! ¡Yo quiero pedir unas cosas!_

—¡NO!—Toph se paró de la silla y le arrebató el pergamino a Sokka de un manotazo. Éste cayó al suelo y a Sokka se le salió una venita en la frente.

—¡¿Qué… te… PASA?!—gritó él, con ganas de matarla.

—¡SÓLO UN PEDIDO O ME VOY!—Toph le gritó de vuelta, furiosa, retándolo.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Ty Lee no pudo evitar reírse y Harú se sintió un poco nervioso. Katara rodó los ojos. _No hemos leído nada y ya pelean, genial._

Sokka suspiró, y al leer un poco los pedidos del pergamino, buscó un envase y fue escribiendo los pedidos en una hoja, los separó en pedacitos rompiéndolos y los metió en el envase.

—Voy a leer los pedidos, y de aquí, elegiremos tres.

—¿No son cinco por…?

—Cállate Aang.

Sokka se aclaró la garganta, y miró fulminante a Toph, la cual resopló, y él empezó a leer, de nuevo:

—_Uno, que Katara tome jugo de cactus. Dos, ¡Kataang! Tres, ¡que Toph bese a Sokka!_ Momento, ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sokka soltó el pergamino, y respirando agitadamente, leyó lo siguiente: _¡Tokka!_ Luego comenzó a toser y cayó al piso hecho un ovillo, tratando de no llorar.

Pero lloró.

Toph en cambio, estaba dispuesta a pararse y largarse, pero Katara la tomó del brazo.

—¡Pe…!

—¡Te quedas!

Toph refunfuñó. Katara levantó a Sokka y lo sentó, tomó el pergamino y lo siguió leyendo: —_Cinco, que Aang y Toph bailen ballet clásico en la calle (con tutú y todo). Seis, que el equipo avatar haga un harlem shake. Siete, un enfrentamiento entre Suki y Toph…_ ehh, Aang, puedes ir a buscar a Suki al cuarto de huéspedes, ¿por favor?—Aang asintió y Katara siguió leyendo—. _Ocho, que Aang Sokka y Zuko se vistan de…_ mppphhhhh jajajajajaja _de mujeres_ jajajajaja lo siento. _Y que bailen "barbie girl" con Zuko cantándola en mitad de la calle…_ Jajajajajajaja hay qué idea tan original… jeje. Y uhhhh, _nueve, Toph femenina_…—Toph gruñó—. _Diez, Maiko, y Mai sonriéndole a todo el mundo y abrazando…_ oh wow, difícil. Jeje perdón Mai. _Once, que el equipo Avatar actúe como los actores de la isla Ember (Es decir que sean como los actores de la isla Ember en la obra que hicieron sobre ellos)_ oh, bien. _Doce, fingir que son otra persona (ejemplo, que Zuko finja ser Katara)_ uh, ¡genial! _Trece, que Aang le pregunté a sus vidas pasadas sobre su mayor vergüenza._ _Catorce, Sokka comiendo una semana sólo vegetales_—se escuchó un quejido lejano—. _Quince, Aang comiendo una olla llena de ciruelas de mar._ Auch. Y dieciséis, _Iroh dando una clase de educación sexual al equipo avatar._ Oh… ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Eso… fue… duro.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Me perdí de algo?—entró Suki, al ver a Sokka sollozando, a Katara en shock y a Toph enojada—. Sí… creo que me perdí de mucho.

Sokka gimió y se sorbió la nariz, y empujó el envase con pedidos hacia ella. —Elige uno.

Suki lo miró confundida y tomó un papelito, rió y lo leyó: —Que Toph sea femenina.

Silencio súper incómodo. De esos que la tensión se corta con espadas, dagas, cuchillos, armas mortales, muchas cosas filosas más y hasta con los dientes.

Toph tenía un tic en la ceja.

—Eh, Toph… ehhh…

—Me voy.

—¡Eso sí que no, _señorita_!—Sokka la tomó del brazo y sin pensarlo, la pegó a él por la cintura, quedando a centímetros de los labios del otro. Los dos ardieron en sonrojos. Pero Sokka ignoró eso—. Tú te vestirás femenina porque sí, y porque es sólo por hoy, así que _compórtate_.

Toph lo iba a golpear, pero sintió su aliento muy cerca de sus labios y se sonrojó más (si era posible). Lo apartó de un empujón y le hizo una seña a Katara.

—Trae la ropa y el maquillaje.

Katara salió del shock y sonrió. Subió escaleras y volvió con un _kit_ de maquillaje y conjuntos de ropa.

Se llevó a Toph al baño y se formó un largo silencio. Que Harú rompió.

—¿Y qué hago yo aquí?

—Lo sabrás luego—respondió Sokka mirando fijamente el cuarto de baño, preocupado.

A los minutos, se oyó un grito desgarrador, y Sokka corrió con Aang hacia el baño, pateando la puerta como un _puto ninja_. Luego contuvieron el aire.

Toph estaba vestida con un vestido ligero, sin mangas pero con hilos, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y era verde claro olivo, combinando con sus ojos. Estaba descalza, con una tobillera de oro y el cabello lo traía suelto, en cascada hasta más debajo de su cintura; con un broche en forma de estrella al costado de su flequillo –suelto-, tenía el brazalete de tierra espacial en el brazo, y Katara le había puesto un maquillaje ligero, pero sólo en los ojos una sombra verde musgo, y le quería colocar más, pero por accidente le pinchó un ojo, y Toph se quejó exageradamente.

Sokka tenía la boca abierta, balbuceando cosas como "mi hermana es una diosa en esto", "espíritus, un ángel" y "me desmayaré". Aang parpadeaba, como si todo fuera un sueño.

—¡Quítate de encima! Es suficiente. Siento las vibraciones de los bobos, y créeme, _sé_ que es _suficiente_—advirtió Toph, saliendo del baño y esquivando a los _bobos_, con delicadeza. Oh sí, delicadeza.

—¡Toph, sé más delicada!

—¡Jódete!

—¡Toph!

—Dije, ¡JÓDETE!

Zuko se rió, alegrado de que detrás de esa _señorita femenina_, esté su amiga.

—Podemos… continuar… oh santos… Toph…—Sokka no cabía de su asombro.

—Ya deja las babosadas y sigue con esta estupidez—la maestra tierra se sentó con las piernas cruzadas –obligada por Katara-, pero no dejó su ceño fruncido.

—Toph, el maquillaje. Deja el enojo.

—Si sigues así, te entierro viva.

—Katara, toma un papelito…—Sokka tuvo que beber agua para calmarse.

Katara tomó un papelito del envase y al leerlo, rió: —Fingir que somos otras personas.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Siempre quise dejar de ser Zuko!—rió sarcástico el maestro fuego.

Todos rieron.

—Bien, ¿qué hacemos Sokka?—preguntó la maestra agua.

Sokka rió y rápidamente dijo: —Katara será Toph, Toph será Suki, Suki será Zuko, Zuko será Aang, Aang será Mai, la amargadita hará de Katara y yo seré Iroh. ¿Bien?

—¿Y quién será el que te interprete?—preguntó Iroh, trayendo los tés.

—Pues… nadie. Listo, ¡comencemos! Tenemos diez minutos.

En esos diez minutos, la tienda de té (la cual estaba cerrada para los comerciantes), se volvió un caos.

Katara pateaba el suelo como desquiciada, gritando un _¡soy el señor de la sandía!_, Toph se meneaba con un abanico y modelaba, _femeninamente_, diciendo: _ay, soy Suki y no tengo elemento_, Suki se colocó una coronita de plástico e hizo movimientos de maestro fuego y se puso una mano tapándose el ojo izquierdo, quejándose; Zuko hacia piruetas de maestro aire, y al caerse (lo cual era demasiado), gritaba un _¡soy el Avatar!_, Aang estaba sentado y tenía dagas en las manos, con cara de aburrido, Mai tenía un envase de agua y la chapoteaba, _sonriendo_ exageradamente, Sokka estaba tomando té y se puso una almohada debajo de la camisa, simulando una pancita.

Iroh se rió con ganas, y Ty Lee se retorció en el suelo a reír con Harú.

—¡Genial! ¡Jajajajajaja!—reía Ty Lee.

—¡Los derrotaré a todos con mi tierra control, insectos!

—Soy Suki y me enamoré de un tarado…~

—¡HONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!

—¡Aire control! ¡Yay!

—Estoy sonriendo. Miren. Jaja.

—¡Soy maestra agua! ¡Soy novia del Avatar! _¡Adsadsafdsa!_

—Querido sobrino, cuando las nubes sonrían, dedícales un poema de aire y sol, y la luna te sonreirá también.

—Ya pueden parar, por favor, pasaron once minutos. Son unos profesionales—Harú reía, viendo como todos de pronto paraban y se miraban entre sí, volviendo a quiénes eran.

—¡Odio ser Toph! ¡Es muy difícil!

—¡Ni que me interpretes tan bien, Azuquita!

—Me interpretas muy mal, Toph.

—Deja de quejarte, chica abanico.

—¿Enserio? Ser Zuko es difícil, _querida_.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues yo no ando gritando por ahí _honooooor_!

—¡Mira, Zuko, tu _honor_!

—¿Dónde? ¡HONOOOOOOORRR…! ¡Sokka!

—Jajajaja, me encanta esto. Y ser Iroh es lindo.

—Odio ser Katara. Es muy… expresiva.

—Pues no me agradó mucho ser tú, Mai, eres muy… sin ofender, _inexpresiva_.

—¿Podemos seguir con otro, Sokka?—preguntó Zuko, con los brazos cruzados, ofendido.

Sokka los guió hacia dentro, y él le pidió a Zuko que tomara un papelito. Éste sacó uno y lo leyó: —Que Katara beba jugo de cactus.

Sokka pegó un grito de alegría y corrió a buscar a Appa, y se fue con un _yip yip_.

Después de una hora, volvió con rasguños y cortadas, pero con un cactus cortado a la mitad, con un líquido dentro.

Katara tragó en seco, y al mirar a su novio buscando apoyo, bebió del cactus.

_Minutos después_.

—_Ooooohhh, somtaim… agaretufilim… yeaaahhh, ¡hip! segatufilim pera anebadebadeba ejepbifor, segaretufilim… yeaahhhh ¡hip!_—cantaba Katara, abrazando a Toph por los hombros y tambaléandose como… _borracha_.

Toph no cabía de su asombro, sonreía mucho y le pidió a Zuko que _por favor_, buscara una forma de recordar esto _siempre_.

—_Pony salvaje… aaaah con cuerpo de poni aaaah hay vida en tu vida, aaaah, pero igual eres poni… aah._

Todos se quedaron viendo a Katara como loca.

—_Yo soy tu pony loca, yo soy tu pony loca, ¡__yo soy el pony pony –hip- pony pony loca! ¡Aaaah! ¡HIP!_—Katara comenzó a bailar en la silla, con movimientos egipcios.

—Espíritus—susurró Sokka.

—¿Qué hacemos?—le susurró Zuko.

—No sé, me preocupa.

—¡Esto es tu culpa Sokka! ¡No tuviste que darle jugo de cactus!—lloriqueó Aang.

—¡Era parte del reto!

—Pobrecita—se lamentó Suki.

—Mátenla.

Todos miraron por segunda vez a Toph en forma de reprimenda.

—Dejen de mirarme. Hablo enserio. Mátenla—silencio incómodo—. Quiero decir, que le quiten la _borrachera_. Y para _eso_… soy perfecta. Quítense idiotas.

Toph los empujó a todos, y se acercó a Katara. Le susurró algo en el oído y ésta hipó. Luego movió sus piernas y estiró sus brazos, provocando que Katara saliera volando la puerta con una velocidad increíble.

Aang fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia la maestra agua. Los demás salieron, y Sokka miró mal a Toph, mientras ésta reía. Al ver a Katara, ésta estaba como ida, sus ojos eran espirales y le salía baba de la boca como espuma.

Aang lloraba, y Sokka le quitó a Katara su cantimplora y mojó a su hermana con el agua. Katara se removió inquieta y despertó del trance, mirando a todos con confusión y al darse cuenta de su aspecto, se limpió rápidamente la boca y se arregló el cabello. Rió incómoda.

—Y… ¿pasé bien el reto?—preguntó inocente. Toph explotó en carcajadas y Aang la abrazó fuertemente. Sokka sólo se masajeó las sienes. _Nada de esto terminará bien._

—Pasemos al siguiente, por favor.

Sokka los guió hacia dentro y ésta vez, sentó a Toph y la amenazó con que no usara su tierra control si no era necesario. Ella sólo rodó sus ojos.

Aang se apresuró a tomar el siguiente pergamino, cuando Sokka firmó el anterior como finalizando el reto –o los retos-. Aang leyó el remitente del pergamino, y éste decía: _**GirlBender L**__._

—Bien, éste es de _GirlBender L_, y dice: _Mmm, yo quiero que Toph sea femenina por un día, ¡sí! Por favor, por fis, ¡porfavorciito! Alfddssdfa... También quiero un día en el que Sokka solo le día cumplidos a Toph, ¡nada de groserías!_—Aang miró a la no_-parejita_—. ¿Cómo que todo es con ustedes, eh…? ¿Sokka? ¿Estás bien?

Todos voltearon a ver a un Sokka hecho un ovillo en la esquina, con aura depresiva.

—Porque siempre a mí… porque con ella… _por quéeeeee_…—decía. Toph enfureció.

—¡Ya soy femenina, idiotas…! ¡Espera! ¡¿Estás diciendo que es un fastidio estar _conmigo_?!—la tierra comenzó a temblar un poco, y Katara se sujetó de la silla, temerosa.

—Toph… él no est-tá… dici…endo eso…

—Toph, regulariza esa tierra control, ¿de acuerdo? Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto más rápido saldremos y no volveremos. Espero. Cálmate, por favor—le habló seriamente Zuko, provocando que la tierra dejara de temblar lentamente.

Sokka se giró y miró a Toph, y volvió a pensar en lo _realmente bonita_ que se veía así. —Oye, Toph, te tengo que decir algo—_Es ahora o nunca, tengo que hacer el pedido. Espero sobrevivir_. _Kuruk, deséame suerte._

Toph se sonrojó al leer las decididas vibraciones de él: —¿Q-Qué?

Él se levantó, con porte _derechito y masculinito_, y avanzó tres pasos hacia Toph, quedando en frente de ella. Ella se sonrojó más.

—Lo diré rápido, no me mates—suspiró, y se relajó, tomó aire y lo soltó—. Pienso que eres muy bonita, tienes una piel muy delicada y fina, y me gusta tu piel por ser blanca leche, suave. Me encanta tu cabello, es muy largo y sedoso y oscuro como la noche, y también tus mejillas, cuando te sonrojas, como ahora—señaló, y Toph volteó la cabeza—. Y tienes buen cuerpo, tengo que admitirlo.

Silencio incómodo. Muy incómodo. Toph volteó a _verlo_ bruscamente.

—Sé que me quieres matar, pero es cierto. Aunque tengas sólo quince, ya te desarrollaste y tienes muy bonita figura, _en serio_, muy bonita, _tanto que te siguen los pervertidos_—susurró esto último, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente, provocando otro sonrojo—. También me encantan tus manos, son pequeñitas y tiernas, como tu carita, aunque lo niegues. Adoro más que todo tus ojos, me recuerdan a Yue y siento que me miras profundamente con ellos (aunque yo adoro más tu sentido sísmico), y puedo ver qué sientes, me encanta el color también. Y tu nariz tan chiquita… me parece de conejito-canguro bebé, oh… esas naricitas…

Sokka suspiró, y se quedó embobado mirándola, inspirándose: —Me recuerdas a Katara cuando era pequeña, siempre la tenía que cuidar, y era tan terca… Siempre con sus pataletas… además, ¿no te han dicho lo genial que eres últimamente? Me _enamora_ tu tierra control, ¡nunca me dejo de sorprender con tus movimientos! Siempre tan precisos y finos como tu… y jamás falto en tus lecciones de la Academia, gritas y muestras tu poder, marcando quién manda y…—no pudo continuar porque Zuko y Suki le taparon la boca, con sonrisas ladinas.

—Basta ya, poeta, ¡le estás describiendo el cielo y el mar en palabras!—Zuko rió y Suki soltó una lagrimita, de ternura.

—Tengo que admitirlo, me enamoró eso de ti. ¡Qué hermoso!—se ilusionó Suki, imaginando la boda y creyendo escuchar las campanas.

Katara y ella suspiraron ilusionadas.

Toph se levantó y tomó a Sokka del cuello, arrastrándolo hacia fuera. Cerró la puerta y formó un techo y paredes de tierra, encerrándose con Sokka dentro.

Sokka iba a decir algo, pero ella lo calló: —El reto decía que fuera un día sin insultos, sólo cumplidos.

Él se sonrojó.

Ella rió y bajó la cabeza, apenada. —Pero debo admitir que… me encantó lo que dijiste. ¿Enserio piensas todo eso de mí? Siempre creí que la más linda era Katara y Suki…

—Lo son. Pero tú también lo eres, no te apenes, siempre te decimos eso, pero lo niegas. Hasta llegué a pensar que tu ceguera te hacía más linda—él sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Estaban cerca, _muy cerca_, y estaban a punto de acercarse más y cerrar la distancia, pero la tierra se bajó de repente y quedaron expuestos; gracias a Aang.

—Pillos, no se apuren, aún faltan pedidos—rió Katara.

Sokka y Toph se sonrojaron, y ella lo empujó para salir lejos de ahí, entrando de nuevo a la tienda. Sokka suspiró y se prometió dejar de ser tan sincero a veces.

Al entrar, y notar la tensión que podía tocarse cuando veían a la no-_parejita_, Suki rompió el silencio. —¿Siguiente pergamino?

Katara asintió, tomando el siguiente: —éste es de _**kenavanenit1216**_ y dice… esperen, son más de uno…

—Sólo toma el primero, nos disculpamos luego—lo cortó Sokka, rojo.

—Bueno, dice: _Mucho Maiko y Kataang, un buen combate de control entre Aang, Katara, Toph y Zuko donde Aang sólo pueda usar su elemento nativo_. ¿Hacemos este?—decía Aang, alegrado de que le pidiera mostrar más de su amado elemento.

Todos asintieron, y ésta vez, decidieron partir a la Isla Ember, por _petición_ de Sokka.

* * *

Después de dos días de viaje y descanso, decidieron retomar el pedido.

Ubicados en la suave arena de la playa, con Sokka, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Harú y Iroh de jueces, de disponían a observar el combate.

Aang, Katara, Zuko y Toph estaban en posición de ataque, pendientes de los movimientos de cada uno, con su elemento preparado.

Al escuchar el _¡comiencen!_ de Iroh, todos se movieron. Aang se impulsó con su planeador atacando a Zuko, quien esquivaba con fuego queriendo darle de cerca. Katara y Toph peleaban fuerte, debido a que una no veía el agua, y la otra no podía jugar con lodo.

Katara trataba de lanzarle lodo a Toph, pero ella con un movimiento de muñeca lo devolvía, así que se impulsó con una mini ola hacia Toph, quien al no sentirla, se protegió al oler el agua salada, y falló. No había tierra fuerte, y cuando se quiso proteger con arena, ésta se disolvió con la ola de Katara y cayó, mojada. Sokka sacó a Toph y la puso para combatir con el ganador entre Aang y Zuko.

El Avatar Aang, más bien, la tenía un poco difícil. El fuego de Zuko lo tenía concentrado, tratando de esquivarlo con aire, pero al sentir sus músculos rogando por controlar el caliente elemento, se contenía y lanzaba ráfagas de aire, y Zuko lanzaba fuego sin control, queriendo que Aang cayera. Zuko terminó por ejecutar un látigo de fuego, que Aang venció con uno de aire, su nueva técnica. Zuko cayó y le sonrió, para dejarlo con Toph.

La maestra tierra suspiró, le tocaba con el que menos sentiría. Toph y Aang se pusieron en posición al mismo tiempo que Katara y Zuko, y partieron. Toph lo fue derribando con arena, y lo encerraba en ella, pero él la disolvió con aire, y cuando lanzó una ráfaga de aire, por accidente, se combinó el agua con el aire, y aún así; cayó Toph. Pero Sokka dio como mala la pelea, ya que Aang dejó que se combinara agua con aire. Éste rió apenado y levantó a Toph, dándole la victoria.

Mientras, los elementos enemigos luchaban entre sí. Katara daba latigazos de agua potentes, y se defendía de los ataques de Zuko con su vieja técnica del pulpo, y él se impulsó con fuego, atacándola por arriba, lanzándole más y más fuego. Ella lo derribó con dagas de hielo, pero Zuko se defendió ágilmente, girando en sí mismo y ejecutando un rugido de dragón, provocando que Katara saliera con una quemadura pequeña, pero cayó también. Ella se curó rápidamente la quemadura, y le sonrió a Zuko.

—¡Muy bien todos! Eso fue asombroso, Toph y Zuko ganaron—felicitó Iroh, sirviéndoles té frío para relajarlos.

—Yo ya sabía que ganaría Toph, después de todo, se veía a leguas que Aang no podía con el aire nada más—se encogió de hombros Sokka, estirándose en la silla.

—¡Fue muy difícil!—se quejó Aang. Katara lo animó.

—No te preocupes cariño, para ti no era muy fácil después de todo, estabas acostumbrado a usar todos los elementos, no te aflijas—le sonrió ella—. Además, ¡derroté a Toph de una!

—No te acostumbres tu tampoco, princesa, me vengaré—Toph tomó un sorbo de té frío, tranquila.

—Yo derroté a Katara—Zuko se sintió orgulloso e infló el pecho.

—No te las des de machito, yo también me vengaré—le advirtió Katara.

Iroh se rió suavemente, contagiando a todos de la risa.

—Oigan… ¿qué otros pedidos siguen?—preguntó Aang, al notar los pergaminos en la mesa.

Sokka tomó otro y empezó a leer, pero antes tronó su cuello, como preparándose para lo peor: —Éste es de _**LinnaH **_y dice… eh… ahhhhh… uuuhhhh… aaaahhhh…

—¡Sokka! ¡Déjame leerlo por amor a Roku!—Katara le quitó literalmente el pergamino, leyéndolo—. Dice que: _quiero pedirle a Toph que diga si gusta de Sokka ¿se puede no? Y a Katara si le duele mucho el estomágo en la regla_… oh, ya veo. Bueno, no tengo la _regla_… ehh… Toph…

—Siguiente pedido.

—Pero, Toph… sólo niégalo y ya.

Toph se sonrojó violentamente, volteando la cabeza: —Sólo sigue con el otro, ya.

Katara suspiró sacando el otro pergamino, leyendo: —Éste es de _**Maidijunior**_ y dice… otra vez, Sokka, ¡tiene muchos!

—Dámelo.

Sokka comenzó a escribir rápidamente la respuesta, y tachó la mayoría de los pedidos dejando a uno sólo sin tachar.

—Lee—pidió él.

—Está bien… qué rápido—su hermana tomó el siguiente y último por hoy, y leyó—. Pidió… _Zutara_… y dijo: _¡Quiero ver la reacción de Zuko y Katara cuando vean que pedí eso! y la de Aang, así que pongan alguien entre Zuko y Aang para que el calvito no lo asesine_. Oh, Aang…

El Avatar, simplemente…

¿No explotó?

Sólo comenzó a inhalar y exhalar, como controlándose.

—¡¿_ZUTARA_?! ¡¿PIDEN ESA MIERDA?!—Mai _sí_ enfureció.

—Odio mi vida—Zuko se cubrió la cara con las manos, frustrado y acongojado.

—Yo odio que me emparejen con idiotas—se quejó Katara, abrazando a Aang para que el pobre no entrara en estado Avatar de repente.

—Al fin me entiendes, ¿verdad?—Toph rió, le encantó ese pedido.

—Yo creo que ya es todo, ¿no?—Harú suspiró—. ¿Ahora me pueden decir qué hago aquí?

—Te pidieron que vinieras con Ty Lee, punto y final—Sokka suspiró—. El mismo fan…

—Es chica—corrigió Katara.

—_La_ misma fan que pidió el desorden corazonal de Aang.

—Me encantan estos pedidos—sonrió Toph.

—¿Sabías que la mayoría de todos los pedidos pedían algo entre tú y Sokka?—Suki no pudo evitar reír.

Y todo fue otro caos. Toph gritó y se abalanzó hacia Sokka para ahorcarlo, Aang entró en estado Avatar (suerte que duró diez segundos) y Mai abofeteó a Zuko por ser tan… _infiel_.

—Esto es muy divertido, ¡quiero venir en la próxima!—Ty Lee rió feliz, aplaudiendo.

* * *

_¡Listo señores! ¿Qué opinan? ¡Les juro que escribirlo en dos días fue un récord! Me inspiré muchísimo, y cuando mi hermana me quiso sacar, le grité que la inspiración estaba golpeándome xDDD_

_¡Enserio lamento no haber puesto todos los pedidos! Es que unos eran muy precipitados y otros muchos, los siento :c ¡Pero espero que les haya gustado! ¡Inviten más lectores para que se animen! Tengo hechas doce hojas de Word xD_

_No necesité poner mucho Kataang y Maiko, porque ya son novios y sería obvio, je. Y aclaro que las canciones que canta Katara son (las que escuchaba en el momento xD): Levels (Skrillex remix) de Avicii (por eso la mala pronunciación xD) y Pony salvaje de… según la pagina de la letra: P-13. Escuchenla, es tan akjdhskdja xDDDDD_

_¡Espero que les haya hecho reír mucho! Yo lloré xD_

_¡Sigan enviando y diviértanse!_

_Kisses to everybody, Nie, la pandiunicornio :3 xD_


End file.
